Aprendiendo a sobrevivir
by Lairah
Summary: No sabes lo que amas a una persona hasta que la pierdes. Yo lo he perdido todo. Sé que él ha perdido lo único que amaba mas que su inmortalidad...pero ese no es mi problema.
1. Cap1

No sabes cuanto quieres a alguien hasta que lo pierdes.

Yo lo he perdido todo. Sé que él también.

El gran Aquiles ha perdido la única cosa que amaba mas que su inmortalidad.

Pero eso no es problema mio.

Yo tengo mis propios problemas. No puedo dormir. Llevo tanto tiempo sin dormir bien que ya no recuerdo esa sensación.

Un buen sueño. No puedo soñar. Sólo tengo pesadillas.

Lo único que puedo ver es a ellos muriendo. Mis padres, toda mi familia. Mi ciudad ardiendo. Grandes llamas cubriéndolo todo: casas, calles, personas... Ese escalofriante caballo de madera parecía reirse en nuestras caras mientras ardía igualmente.

Los caballos de verdad y otros animales intentaban huir al igual que los hombres, mujeres y niños pero los altos e infranqueables muros de la ciudad hacían de ratonera para nosotros, los propios ciudadanos.

Veo a mis padres morir una y otra vez en mis pesadillas. Mi padre tratando de protegernos, con su armadura, su escudo y su espada. Era un guerrero, murió como tal. No, murió como un hombre mas, como todos en Troya.

Ellos, los grandes guerreros griegos, le cortaron la cabeza. La vi caer al suelo con un ruido sordo y espantoso. La sangre llenaba todo el suelo. Sus ojos parecían mirarme pero ya no podían ver nada.

Y mataron a mi hermano pequeño, igual que hizo Aquiles con mi príncipe Hector, el hermano de Paris. Pero el mio tenía solo cuatro años.

Aun puedo oir sus potentes gritos, lloraba porque estaba asustado por los ruidos y las llamas. Yo lloraba porque sabía que el único destino para los niños y bebés era la muerte.

Deseé estar muerta pero tenían otros planes para mi.

Mi madre intentó ayudarme igual que intentó también ayudar a mi hermano, al igual que mi padre intentó ayudarnos a nosotros...todos fracasaron.

Los guerreros asesinaron a mi madre y me hicieron prisionera.

Yo deseé de nuevo haber muerto con mis seres queridos.

Siempre tengo la misma pesadilla, cada noche, pero lo peor es saber que no es solo una pesadilla sino la realidad.

Tal y como dije yo le he visto llorar también, como yo, pero nadie mas lo sabe. Él intenta no mostrar sus sentimientos.

El gran guerrero Aquiles ni me mira. Creo que es porque le recuerdo a ella al ser también una troyana. Pero ella fue asesinada y él no pudo impedirlo.

Yo misma vi el cuerpo de la chica cayendo desde las murallas del palacio, estaba muerta cuando dio contra el suelo.

Creo que Aquiles no pudo despedirse de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Yo no pude decir a mis padres cuanto les quería.

Ahora tengo 16 años y soy una esclava.

Debo servir a aquellos que asesinaron a mi familia.

Yo no pude huír a tiempo pero sé que otros tuvieron esa oportunidad y se salvaron.

Me han dicho que Andrómaca, la mujer del príncipe Héctor logró escapar con su hijo y también el príncipe Paris y Helena.

Días atrás mantuve la esperanza de que regresaran a salvarnos, a rescatar a los únicos supervivientes de su pueblo.

Ahora ya no espero nada de ellos. Nos dejaron y les odio tanto como Aquiles odia a quienes acabaron con la vida de su amada.

Oí a los guerreros hablar sobre eso, oí que íbamos a regresar a Grecia en unos dias, tan pronto como amainara la tormenta y los barcos estuvieran preparados.

Creo que seremos vendidos pero de lo que podéis estar seguros es de que si encuentro a mi príncipe o a Helena los mataré.

He decidido dejar de comer, quiero morir. Pero ellos me obligan. No podrían venderme ni usarme si muriera.

Yo me he enfrentado a ellos, les planto cara cada noche cuando intentan tomarme a la fuerza. Tengo el cuerpo lleno de golpes que lo prueban. Me golpean hasta que no puedo moverme pero se cuidan de amordazarme y hacerlo donde nadie pueda oirles ni verles.

Pero hay otros como yo no tan afortunados. Puedo escuchar los gritos, gemidos y ruegos de mis hermanos y hermanas troyanos. Ellos también quieren morir. Quieren reunirse con Hades en el inframundo, cualquier cosa es mejor que esto.

Sólo somos unos sesenta, creo. Algunos aun podemos luchar, otros han perdido todas las fuerzas y sus esperanzas. Temo perder las mias también...

Hoy me obligaron ir a servir la cena.

Afortunadamente los guerreros no son todos unos seres despreciables y ruines pero éstos son una gran parte de ellos.

Algunos habían entrado a sacar de las ruinas de la ciudad cualquier cosa que pudieran aprovechas. Otros preparaban los botes o cogían los nuestros.

Yo salí de mi tienda, si es que puede llamarse así, y fui a prepararles la comida. Han matado a algunos de nuestros apreciados caballos y yo tuve que servirlos.

Ya sabéis por qué me niego a comer.

Cuando llegué junto a las mesas algunos se rieron de mi, estaban borrachos y me dijeron toda clase de cosas que una persona nunca debería oir.

Yo intenté no mirarles ni prestarles atención y me alegré de que hubiera algunos que aun conservaran algo de cerebro y buenos modales.

Aquiles no estaba junto a los demás y había también un hombre que solía mirarme con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Creo que le llaman Ulises.

Esa noche tropecé y caí al suelo esparciendo toda la comida sobre él. Un hombre bajo pero corpulento me agarró y me golpeó con fuerza. Ulises fue el único que le plantó cara.

- No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima- le ordenó mientras se ponía entre nosotros.

El hombre lo miró furioso:

- ¡Ha echado a perder nuestra comida!- protestó.

- Si no quieres que eso suceda quizás deberías ocuparte de tú comida tú mismo.- le sugirió en un tono suave pero firme.

El borracho se apartó.- Informaré sobre tus malas maneras- dijo- ayudando a prisioneros de guerra...

Ulises le miró arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Informar? Soy el rey de Itaca, no permitiré que me des órdenes ni me amenaces, Flavio, ya has hecho suficiente. Y quizás sean prisioneros pero no son animales.- respondió.

- ¿Te crees Aquiles? ¿Te estás tirando a esa puta troyana o algo así?

- No es una puta y sólo es una muchacha, yo...

Ulises no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese instante el borracho al que había llamado Flavio recibió una puñalada.

Pude ver su sangre caer sobre su pecho desde su boca entreabierta, parecía sorprendido. En unos segundos cayó sobre la tierra. Aquiles estaba junto a él.

- Os advertí que no dijerais una palabra sobre mi, ya es suficiente- dijo con una mirada furiosa y llena de ira.

Me miró y di un paso hacia atrás alejándome de él. Aquiles sonrió ante mi reacción pero era una sonrisa fría.

- Hay personas aquí de las que tendrías que estar mas asustada que de mi. Estamos rodeados de serpientes- comentó.

- Pues yo creo que todos sois el mismo tipo de alimaña, no serpientes sino ratas.- espeté.

Sé que debí haberme callado pero no pude evitarlo. Aquiles me dio una bofetada y caí al suelo.

Sentí el amargo sabor de la sangre en mi lengua, me la había mordido. Pero permanecí mirándole fijamente sin decir nada más.

Él me mantuvo la mirada unos instantes y luego se giró hacia Ulises.

- Cuida de ella y mantenla fuera de mi vista o...- me miró de nuevo pero esa vez no vi odio en sus ojos, sólo una profunda tristeza. Dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Ulises tomó mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó amablemente. Yo asentí.

Los demás habían seguido comiendo pero los otros esclavos, mis amigos, nos miraban atentamente.

- Está bien Arish, id y descansad.

Yo me sorprendí de que supiera mi nombre pero no dije nada limitándome a asentir de nuevo.

- Gracias.

- Un placer...- sonrió y yo regresé a mi tienda.


	2. Cap2

De vuelta en mi tienda intenté dormir aunque sabía que no podría.

Me acosté sobre el duro suelo, la espalda me dolía. No estaba acostumbrada a dormir así, echaba de menos mi suave y caliente cama y mi cómoda habitación junto a mi hermano...

No pude evitarlo y comencé a llorar, cúanto lo echaba de menos...era tan pequeño...tan sólo un bebé. ¿Cómo puede alguien matar a un bebé?

Los odiaba y me habría vengado de haber podido...

...pero no podía.

Fijé la vista en el techo, lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Me odiaba, debería de haberle protegido pero...tenía miedo.

Al parecer dije eso en alto porque alguien me contestó.

- Tú no habrías podido hacer nada para protegerle y lo sabes. No te culpes.

Me incorporé de golpe justo para ver a Ulises frente a mi en la entrada, arrodillado y con un plato con comida ente sus manos. Él había sido quien había dicho aquello.

Me sorprendió verle allí y él pareció notarlo.

- No tengas miedo, simplemente pensé que no habrías comido, ¿me equivocaba?- preguntó.

- No tengo hambre.- respondí bruscamente.

Me arrepentí de haberle hablado así nada mas hacerlo pero no había podido evitarlo. No iba a conseguir nada portándome así con la única persona que parecía querer ayudarme pero estaba avergonzada también de que me hubiera visto llorar.

Afortunadamente él era mas educado que yo.

- Bueno, de todas formas dejaré este plato aqui, sólo por si alguien tuviera hambre, hay muchas ratas ahí afuera.- dijo él.

Yo sonreí y me limpié las lágrimas, le miré pero no me pareció que estuviera ofendido por lo que había dicho antes, aquello de "sois todos unas ratas", y comprobé que sólo bromeaba. Agradecí que así fuera y tuve que disculparme.

- Lo siento, no pretendía ser tan desagradable, gracias- dije mientras tomaba el plato y lo dejaba en el suelo junto a mi.

Él me miró y sonrió también.

- No te preocupes, yo actuaría exactamente igual de ser tú. Debes pensar que somos unos seres horribles.

- O ratas...

Ulises rió.

- Sí, algún tipo de feas y peligrosas ratas.- añadió haciendo una mueca.

No pude evitar reír también ante aquello, era la primera vez que reía en mucho tiempo y ya pensaba haberlo olvidado.

- Tienes una risa encantadora, me alegro de comprobar que no la has perdido- comentó sonriendo como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

Yo aparté la mirada tímidamente y dejé de reír.

- Gracias.

Hubo un momento en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada y nos envolvió un incómodo silencio. Luego él fue el primero en moverse.

- Bien, creo que debería irme. Que disfrutes la cena.- dijo mientras comenzaba a salir de allí.

- Espera- susurré. Él se detuvo. - Quería darte las gracias.

- Ya lo has hecho- me recordó.

- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

- No soy tan amable, es simplemente que los demás son demasiado desagradables- rió. Luego fijó sus ojos azules en los míos.- Nadie se merece ser tratado como un animal, no importa que sea un prisionero o un hombre libre. Algunos de nosotros aún intentamos mantener nuestro honor aunque seamos unos asesinos.

Yo asentí.

- Buenas noches Arish, y no te preocupes, nadie te molestará esta noche, tienes mi palabra, intenta dormir.

- Eso haré.

Le observé mientras salía fuera y sonreí para mí, le creí y por primera vez me sentí segura.

Me comí la comida, no era cierto que no tuviera hambre, además descubrí que no era carne de caballo sino pollo.

Luego intenté dormir y me sorprendió conseguirlo.


	3. Cap3

( Siento el retraso en publicar el capitulo 3 pero he estado ocupada. Aún así quería daros las gracias tanto a Kaoru como a Gabriela por los reviews, seguid informando sobre lo que os parece mi historia y si tenéis alguna sugerencia o queréis que ocurra algo en concreto en ella decidmelo también)

(En cuanto a tu pregunta, Kaoru: el único personaje que de momento me he inventado es la chica, Arish, así como sus compañeros y los otros soldados como Flavius. Los demás: Ulises, Aquiles, Hector, Andrómaca, Paris, Helena...y todos los dioses que pueda mencionar forman parte tanto de la mitología griega como de la historia de Homero "La Ilíada" que habla de la guerra de Troya.)

--Y aquí va el capítulo 3....--

A la mañana siguiente los sonidos de hombres corriendo de arriba para abajo transportando cosas y los gritos de los prisioneros me despertaron.

Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a alguien cogiendome del brazo y lanzándome fuera de la tienda sobre el duro suelo.

Grité de dolor, tenía la cara llena de arena y además mi nariz había comenzado a sangrar.

- ¡Levántate!- me ordeno alguien.

Pero no esperó a que me moviera y me agarró de nuevo con su fuerte mano. Me levanté y puse una mano sobre mi nariz intentando que dejara de sangrar. La sangre empezó a resbalar sobre mi boca y tuve que escupirla.

- Puedo andar!- le dije. Pero no pareció escucharme o no quiso y me golpeó.-¡maldito seas! ¡Ojalá ardas en el infierno!- le grité.

El guerrero iba a golpearme de nuevo pero alguien le puso una espada en el cuello.

-Ella es mia. - dijo una voz.

Yo me giré y vi que era Ulises, debí haberlo imaginado, siempre estaba en el lugar preciso en el momento adecuado. Di gracias a los dioses por él. ¿Pero de qué hablaba? ¿Cómo que era suya?

El hombre apartó sus manos de mi y Ulises apartó su espada. El otro hombre le miró:

- ¿Quien ha decidido eso?- preguntó furioso.

- Yo mismo- respondió Ulises.

El hombre se rio pero no parecía intimidado. - ¿Y si digo que yo la encontré antes y que me la quedo yo?

- Que elija ella.

-¿Elegir? Los esclavos no eligen, sólo obedecen.

- Bien, entonces le ordeno que me obedezca a mi- dijo Ulises.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! tú...

No pudo terminar la frase porque alguien le interrumpió.

- ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó una voz joven. El hombre que discutía con Ulises le miró y se calló. Era Aquiles.

Ulises sonrió, creo que sabía que nadie se enfrentaría a él, nadie con un poco de cerebro al menos. Miró al hombre que me quería y luego a Aquiles.

- Sólo discutíamos sobre esta chica- dijo.

Aquiles me miró y frunció el ceño.- Creía que te había dicho que te encargaras de esta princesita valiente- le dijo a Ulises. Noté el tono de burla en su voz pero no era momento para abrir la boca.

- Sí, por supuesto, eso es lo que iba a hacer, ¿no?- preguntó Ulises mirando al otro hombre.

- Sí, quedatela, no quiero una niña estúpida, demasiados problemas- respondió el hombre.

Supongo que debería haberme alegrado, sabía que Ulises había sido amable conmigo y pensaba que lo seguiría siendo pero odiaba el hecho de que nos eligieran como si fueramos cosas.

Él tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia su tienda. Mientras caminábamos pude ver a los otros prisioneros. Eran jóvenes chicos y chicas en su mayoría pero también había algunas mujeres adultas. Una de ellas me miró y noté el miedo en su rostro. Sus ojos, dias antes llenos de lágrimas, estaban ahora secos. Pero había algo mas en su expresión, no miedo sino resignación. Se había rendido. Había aceptado su destino porque sabía que no había ninguna esperanza para nosotros.

Quise llorar de nuevo, no podía ser el fin, ¡no podía serlo! Yo no quería morir como una esclava.

Miré a Ulises que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mis lágrimas y no pude entender cómo había podido reir con él horas atrás, la noche anterior. Él era uno de ellos, no me había liberado, me había tomado como su esclava. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a ser una esclava, pertenecía a una familia importante, ¡no podía ser una esclava!

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, casi no podía ver a los demás guerreros escogiendo a sus nuevos esclavos, a algunos de mis amigos.

Entonces vi que estaban cogiendo algunos objetos que se habían encontrado en la ciudad y reconocí algo familiar: la espada de mi padre.

Me separé de Ulises y me acerqué a la pila de objetos donde estaba. Él se paró y me miró sin saber lo que pretendía. Pero cuando intenté coger la espada un guerrero me agarró la mano.

- Yo me quedaré con eso- me dijo.

- Era la espada de mi padre, ahora me pertenece- le expliqué.

Él miró a sus compañeros.- ¿La habéis oido? La esclava quiere la espada!.- Todos rieron.

Yo les miré furiosa pero eso solo les hizo reir mas. Vi venir a Ulises.

- Yo me quedaré con eso- dijo, refiriendose al arma.

- Lo siento pero yo la encontré y yo me la quedo- dijo el soldado.

- Discúlpame pero esta chica es mi esclava y todo lo que le perteneciera a ella o su familia me pertenece ahora a mi- argumentó Ulises.

El guerrero no pudo protestar. Conocía las normas y esa era una de ellas.

-¿Ves algo más que fuera tuyo o de tu familia?- me preguntó Ulises. Yo busqué por la pila de objetos y lo encontré, un fino collar. Lo cogí.

- De mi madre...- susurré. Ulises asintió. Seguí buscando pero no pude encontrar nada mas así que retomamos el camino hacia su tienda.

Estaba contenta por haber encontrado algo que me recordara a mis seres queridos.

Entré en su tienda. Era mas grande que la mia y parecía mas cómoda. Él entró detrás de mi.

- Siéntete como en casa- me dijo amablemente.- nadie te molestará aqui.

Yo asentí y fijé la mirada en la espada de mi padre que la llevaba él. Ulises vio lo que estaba mirando y me la entregó.

- Tómala, es tuya- me dijo.

Yo me sorprendí.

- ¿Quieres que tenga una espada?- le pregunté extrañada.

- Bueno, yo ya tengo una, no necesito otra, pensé que la querías.

- Sí pero...podría matarte con ella, ¿no tienes miedo de que lo haga?- pregunté, no sabía lo que intentaba pero cogí el arma. Pesaba mucho, demasiado, y apenas pude sujetarla.

Él se dio cuenta y rió. -Correré el riesgo.

(¿Qué os ha parecido? Pronto pondré el capitulo 4. Poned vuestros comentarios! Gracias ;)


	4. Cap4

(Ya estoy aquí con el capítulo 4! Muchas gracias a Gabriela por su review! Veremos a ver lo que ocurre entre Arish y Aquiles jeje. Un abrazo! )

(En el siguiente capítulo Arish intentará huir junto con los demás prisioneros. ¿Lo conseguirá?)

_Capítulo 4_

Yo estaba en la tienda junto a Ulises. Había decidido coger la espada de mi padre y dejarla junto a la de Ulises de momento.

- ¿Quieres desayunar?- me preguntó.

- Sí, estoy hambrienta- respondí. Esa vez no mentiría. Sería mas fácil de esa manera.

Él cogió un pequeño plato y me lo dio. Tomé algunos trozos de fruta y me los comí.

- Creo que tendrás que comer con los demás prisioneros la próxima vez, al igual que yo tendré que comer con los otros, pero dormirás aquí de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí.

Noté su mirada pero no levanté los ojos hacia él. Estaba comiendome la fruta y no quería pensar en ninguna otra cosa. Tenía que mantener mi mente ocupada todo el tiempo o enseguida los recuerdos regresaban a mi mente y comenzaba a llorar. No quería hacerlo.

Todo lo que veía me recordaba a mis padres y a mi ciudad, iba a volverme loca.

Cerré los ojos y les vi: los muertos, mi familia...

Noté que Ulises se acercaba a mi. -¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó.

Yo moví la cabeza de nuevo en gesto afirmativo pero no me creyó y me abrazó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por mi rostro de nuevo.

Le aparté de golpe y me separé de él.

- ¡No me toques!- grité mientras lloraba.

- Sólo intento ayudarte, sé cómo te sientes...

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿acaso eres un esclavo? ¿has perdido tu ciudad, a tu familia?!- le miré furiosa- ¿sabes lo que es una familia?- pregunté con rabia.

- Sí, yo tengo una familia- me respondió suavemente- tengo una mujer y también un hijo- él me miró al ver mi reacción- pareces sorprendida, ¿pensabas que no éramos capaces de amar?

- Cuesta no creer eso.

- Ya me imagino, pero incluso nosotros tenemos un corazón.

- Si de verdad lo tienes, ayúdame- le supliqué- ayuda a mis hermanos y hermanas, déjales marchar!

Ulises cerró los ojos.-No puedo. Ojalá pudiera pero hay ciertas reglas.- dijo, yo aparté la mirada y suspiré.

- Nadie va a ayudarnos, ¿no? Mi príncipe huyó con esa Helena y nos abandonó, podría habérmelo imaginado pero pensé que al menos Andrómaca lo intentaría. Todos nos dejaron...

- Ellos no tienen el poder suficiente como para hacernos frente, Arish, ellos saben que si regresaran los matarían. Hicieron lo mejor que habrían podido hacer, huir y preservar la vida.- me explicó Ulises.

En ese momento supe lo que tenía que hacer, era cierto que sería peligroso pero teniamos que intentarlo, teníamos que intentar huír también.

Tuve que hablar con los demás prisioneros. Sabía que no era un gran plan pero sólo nos quedaba esa oportunidad y debíamos aprovecharla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Nos llevarían a Grecia en unos días así que no había tiempo que perder.

Esa noche sería la noche. Mientras cenábamos les conté el plan, un plan simple. Sólo teníamos que esperar hasta que oscureciera y huír, así de fácil.

Sabía que todos estaban atados pero Ulises había tenido la gran idea de entregarme la espada y dejarme llevarla así que tendría que agradecérselo.

Esperamos hasta que todos los hombres estaban borrachos y se habían dormido, exactamente lo mismo que ellos habían hecho cuando entraron en Troya.

Miré a Ulises que dormía cerca de mi y me levanté sin hacer ruido. Era tarde pero la noche acababa de empezar para nosotros.

Las tiendas estaban situadas fuera de la ciudad pero sus muros no estaban muy lejos de nosotros.

Yo salí de la tienda y caminé, llevando mi pesada espada conmido, a encontrarme con los demás.

No estaban todos con nosotros, eran demasiados y habríamos sido descubiertos así que sólo diez voluntarios vendrían conmigo y luego dos de nosotros regresaría a guiar a otro grupo. Teníamos que darnos prisa.

El plan, tal y como dije, era simple: ir y encontrar el pasadizo secreto que nos llevaría fuera de Troya.

Sabía que no era un gran plan pero estábamos desesperados. Deseé haber sido un gran guerrero como Héctor, o al menos tan inteligente como él, pero no sentía que lo fuera.

Aún así era todo lo podía hacer y habría hecho lo que fuera para ayudar y liberarles.

Caminamos por entre las tiendas despacio, sin hacer ruido. Estaba asustada y sabía que los demás también pero todos eran valientes. Escuché a algunos sollozar y les pedí que mantuvieran silencio o los despertaríamos a todos pero incluso yo tuve que controlarme.

Seguimos caminando algunos minutos y por fin llegamos a las puertas de nuestra ciudad perdida. Fue horrible contemplar aquello. Los muros quemados, las casas destruídas, los jardines negros... Incluso había aun cuerpos de animales muertos, quemados vivos y descomponiéndose, llenos de insectos que zumbaban sobre ellos. Pensé que vomitaría.

Entonces vi lo que parecía ser una parte del caballo de madera usado por los griegos para entrar en nuestra ciudad y no pude evitar darle una patada con todas mis fuerzas furiosamente.

- Deberías intentarlo de nuevo, creo que no han oído el ruido desde las tiendas- dijo una voz que yo ya conocía.

Me giré para encontrar a Aquiles observándonos. Mis compañeros retrocedieron apartándose de él.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¡Lárgate! No vas a detenernos- dije mientras cogía mi espada como podía y le amenazaba con ella.

Él se rió de mi y eso me puso aún mas furiosa.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer, matarme? Pensaba que eras mas lista pero creo que me equivoqué. Aún así debo decir que eres valiente.- me dijo.

Luego se acercó hacia mi. Yo intenté usar mi arma para herirle pero pesaba demasiado y sólo rocé el aire. Aquiles me la quitó con un simple movimiento de su mano.

- Bonita espada, gracias. Ahora regresad antes de que alguien salga herido.

- No lo haremos.

Él me miró sorprendido pero noté que se estaba divirtiendo.

- ¿No lo haréis? Bueno, entonces esperad aquí, ellos vendrán a por vosotros- dijo mientras se giraba y caminaba de vuelta al campamento con mi espada.

- Así que no vas a ayudarnos, ¿no?- pregunté. No entendía por qué había venido entonces.

- ¿Por qué debería?- dijo.- Debes estar loca si piensas que van a dejaros huír. De todas formas ya te he ayudado-

- Sí, claro...- susurré, luego me giré hacia mis compañeros.- Vámonos antes de que les diga a los demás lo que intentamos hacer, ¡vamos!

- Yo no...- le oí empezar a decir pero antes de que pudiéramos movernos cinco altos y corpulentos guerreros aparecieron frente a nosotros.


	5. Cap5

(Bueno, he conseguido terminar de traducir el capítulo 5 también así que aquí lo tenéis!!)

(Por cierto para los que no lo sepan: cuando pongo Ulises POV es que empieza a hablar Ulises desde su Punto de Vista. "Point Of View" Así sabremos también lo que siente jeje)

_Capítulo Cinco_

Los hombres, cinco corpulentos guerreros, nos miraron amenazándonos con sus cinco espadas. Parecían estar bastante molestos.

Uno de ellos me señaló con su dedo.

- Esa es la esclava- dijo- no deberíais estar aquí, lo sabes, ¿qué intentabais, huír?- los cinco rieron.

- Mejor eso que no hacer nada- dije. Busqué a Aquiles con la mirada pero se había ido- maldito seas...- murmuré, aunque no creía que fuera a ayudarnos, ¿o sí?.

El hombre que había hablado se me acercó.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres, tu grandioso y querido príncipe Héctor? Ah, no, debes pensar que eres Paris, él también huyó como un gatito asustado, exactamente igual que vosotros.

Rieron de nuevo, yo estaba furiosa. Era cierto lo que decía de Paris, yo pensaba justo lo mismo, pero no éramos como él.

- No creo que lo que estábamos intentando hacer signifique precisamente que seamos unos cobardes, más bien que somos mas valientes que vosotros- le dije.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿y eso por qué?

- Bueno, vosotros tenéis espadas, nosotros no. Vosotros sois guerreros, nosotros simples ciudadanos, jóvenes chicos y chicas. ¿Qué edad tienes tú?- dije, no iba a intimidarme.

- ¡Cierra la boca, esclava!- me ordenó en tono despectivo- ya he oído suficientes estupideces. ¡Lleváoslos a las tiendas!- ordenó a sus hombres.

Ellos amenazaron a los prisioneros con sus espadas y comenzaron a andar de vuelta al campamento.

- ¡Muevete!- me ordenó el hombre que permanecía a mi lado.

- ¿O qué? No puedes matarme, tendrías que pagar por mi, soy la esclava de Ulises- dije firmemente.

- Creo que el placer de matarte sería mayor que lo que me costarías.- dijo con una sonrisa. Luego me empujó para que me moviera.

Intenté plantarle cara agarrándole del brazo pero me dio una bofetada haciendo que me sangrara el labio. Le escupí la sangre en su cara y él cogió su espada.

Me golpeó de nuevo, esta vez con la empuñadura, y caí al suelo tras soltar un gemido de dolor.

Entonces sólo pude oirle decir algo sobre látigos y caí inconsciente.

**Ulises POV:**

Corrí a reunirme con los demás que regresaban con los prisioneros. No me habían permitido acompañarles, bueno, en realidad no me habían despertado para decirme lo que sucedía pero creo que ellos ya lo sabían. Quiero decir, ya sabían que Arish, mi esclava, y los otros prisioneros iban a intentar huir esta noche.

Cuando la vi inconsciente y a hombros de aquel hombre, como si fuera mercancía, deseé matar a quien la había tratado así. Les miré mostrando mi rabia.

- ¿Quién la ha golpeado y por qué?- pregunté furioso, pero por un momento nadie dijo nada.

- Ella intentó matarme- respondió el que la llevaba finalmente.

Yo iba a preguntarle cómo pero alguien se me adelantó.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Con una espada?- preguntó mi amigo Aquiles.

El hombre asintió.- Sí, tenía una.

- ¿Ésta?- preguntó Aquiles mientras le mostraba la espada del padre de Arish. ¿Por qué la tenía él?

Pronto lo entendí todo. El hombre tuvo que callarse, no podía probar que Arish hubiera llevado su espada con ella aunque yo sabía que había sido así. Aquiles la había ayudado porque podía haber sido culpada y condenada a muerte por aquello.

Le agradecí el gesto pero no entendía por qué no me había contado todo, ella estaba conmigo.

De todas formas conocía las normas. Arish había intentado huír e incitado a los otros a hacer lo mismo. Ella iba a ser castigada y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Fuí a cogerla para llevarla de vuelta a mi tienda y cuidar de ella pero me lo impidieron.

- Ya conoces las reglas Ulises- me dijo el hombre.

- Pensaba que preferirias esperar hasta mañana para poder ver la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo con claridad.- contesté furioso.

Él no supo qué decir a aquello pero asintió.

- Sí, esperaremos hasta que amanezca.

- Entonces deja que me la lleve ahora, la tendrás mañana pero de momento es mia y voy a cuidar de ella- le dije.

A continuación sin decir nada más regresé con ella a mi tienda.

La dejé sobre una suave manta. Con cuidado limpié su cara con un poco de agua, la sangre que cubría sus dulces y pequeños labios y su delicada barbilla. Aparté unos mechones de pelo de su frente. De su largo y castaño pelo.

La miré. No podía verla sufrir mas, ya había tenido demasiado y era muy joven.

Mi princesita valiente...como Aquiles dijo.

-------------

(Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, veremos a ver lo que ocurre ya que van a castigar a latigazos a Arish...pobre. Review!! poned vuestros comentarios :)


	6. Cap6

_Capítulo Seis_

Entreabrí los ojos al sentir la suave brisa matutina penetrar en el interior de la tienda. La noté acariciando mis cabellos...¿o no era el aire quien lo hacía? Sentí también el tacto humano y me giré para comprobar que se trataba de Ulises pero esa vez aquello me reconfortó. No obstante lo que reflejaba su rostro...

La cabeza me dolía muchísimo, como si me la hubieran golpeado con un martillo y además noté una nueva herida en el labio.

Intenté recordar lo que había sucedido pero los recuerdos se me amontonaban y llegado un momento desaparecían de mi mente tornándose todo muy confuso.

Recordaba haber logrado llegar hasta las puertas de mi ciudad y entrar en ella, y también la conversación con Aquiles y aquellos hombres. Tenía la impresión de que apenas había pasado un instante desde que obligaron a mis compañeros a volver a las tiendas, y a mi...debieron dejarme inconsciente pues a partir de ahí no me acordaba de nada mas.

Miré de nuevo a Ulises, definitivamente su expresión no me resultaba nada alentadora, parecía como si temiera algo, sus ojos reflejaban miedo y dolor...¿pero por qué?, ¿o por quién?

Intenté incorporarme manteniendo una mano en la cabeza con la vana intención de aplacar el dolor que sentía. Ulises me ayudó y una vez estaba sentada sobre la manta se situó frente a mi.

Apartando la mirada y fijándola en el suelo me explicó el porqué de su actitud. Al parecer iban a castigarme por haber intentado huir la noche anterior y la pena consistía en veinte latigazos.

No pude ocultar el miedo que sentí al oír aquello. Nunca en mi vida había recibido un castigo físico y ahora iban a golpearme en la espalda hasta que me derrumbara por el dolor.

Mi primera reacción fue intentar escapar. Lo hice instintivamente y salí de la tienda.

Pero Ulises salió apresuradamente detrás mía y me agarró suave pero firmemente del brazo, aún así no habría ido muy lejos.

Miré a mi alrededor, todos estaban fuera de las tiendas y parecían esperar algo, me esperaban a mi...

Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver las expresiones de mis compañeros que ya conocían lo que estaban a punto de hacerme, algunos gritaron pidiendo el perdón para mi pero les hicieron callar bruscamente amenazándoles con ser castigados a mi lado.

Entonces vi al hombre que me había golpeado la noche anterior y el cual supuse que llevaría a cabo todo.

Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue el joven que permanecía a su lado y no era un guerrero, ni siquiera era griego, era uno de los nuestros, un prisionero, yo le había visto por Troya aunque no le conocía tanto como a algunos de mis amigos, no sabía su nombre. Sin embargo no se encontraba con los demás sino junto al hombre. Me llamó la atención el hecho de que evitara mi mirada.

El guerrero me ordenó que me acercara y los demás hicieron un círculo a su alrededor dejándoles a él y al chico en el centro y abriendo un pasillo para mi.

Yo dudé y miré a Ulises pero éste asintió y me llevó hasta ellos de la mano suavemente.

Estaba atrapada, ni siquiera mi señor iba a ayudarme, él, que siempre había intercedido por mi cuando estaba en peligro, el mismo que me había dejado dormir junto a él confiando plenamente en mi incluso tras haberme dado un arma..., ahora no iba a ayudarme.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente al sentirme tan incapaz de hacer nada, al saber lo que iban a hacerme y que nadie iba a impedirlo.

Estábamos ya a unos cuatro pasos de ellos cuando vi el objeto que sujetaba el hombre en su mano, no era un látigo propiamente pero sí algo semejante que solían usar en mi ciudad para dirigir a los caballos. Iban a usar aquello sobre mi.

No pude evitarlo, el miedo se apoderó de mi y tiré de Ulises hacia atrás mientras retrocedía asustada intentando soltarme. Eso provocó algunas carcajadas entre los guerreros aunque no todos se rieron.

No me importaba, tenía que irme, no podían usar aquello conmigo, yo no era un animal, mi espalda no era tan fuerte ni yo tan resistente, me matarían.

Pero Ulises me agarró con fuerza de forma que no pudiera irme. Le miré a los ojos, suplicante, con lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, pidiéndole en silencio que me ayudara.

- Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo en un susurro. Pero supe que era sincero. Él también tenía los ojos llorosos y se notaba el dolor en su tono de voz, casi quebradiza al dirigirse a mi con esas dos simples palabras.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté, no refiriéndome a aquello sino a la razón por la cual permitía que eso se llevara a cabo.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada, debes cumplir el castigo...- me abrazó, afectuosamente, irradiando cariño hacia mi, pude notarlo, como si abrazara a su propia hija- lo siento, Arish- repitió en el mismo tono.

Yo asentí y bajé la mirada mientras oía al otro hombre ordenar que me acercara de nuevo, parecía ansioso por llevar a cabo el castigo.

Levanté la mirada para ir junto a él y sentí una mano sobre mi hombro en el lado opuesto al que estaba Ulises.

- Aquiles...- susurré extrañada al verle.

- No le des la alegría de oírte suplicar ni gemir. Se fuerte Arish, lo eres, y los dioses pueden estar orgullosos de ti.- me dijo. Yo sonreí, me alegró oírle decir aquello pues pensaba que me despreciaba. Agradecí ese gesto y caminé con fuerzas renovadas hacia el hombre que me esperaba.

Una vez a su lado observé al chico que permanecía junto a nosotros. Ulises y Aquiles estaban frente a mi pero mas alejados. Entonces noté que el chico, además de evitar mirarme, temblaba.

- Supongo que te preguntarás por qué está aquí este joven- dijo el hombre leyéndome el pensamiento- bien...Arish, te presento a Ecleto, él digamos que estaba preocupado por vuestra seguridad y tuvo el detalle de avisarnos para evitar que os ocurriera nada al alejaros de aquí.

"O sea que es el traidor que nos delat" pensé yo. Lo maldije con toda mi alma, ¿por qué uno de los nuestros iba a ayudar a los griegos en vez de intentar escapar? no alcanzaba a comprenderlo.

El chico ni levantó la mirada al oír aquello.

- Maldito traidor- murmuré- ¿qué pasa? ¿ahora no tienes agallas para mirarme pero sí las tuviste para traicionarnos?

Ecleto no contestó.

- ¡Maldito seas! ¡contesta!- grité furiosa mientras le agarraba del cuello dispuesta a hacerle por lo menos dirigir sus ojos a los míos pero me apartaron de él.

- Ellos han ganado...- empezó el chico- mejor estar de su lado que contra ellos...

- Sabía decisión...

- ¡¡Cobarde!!- exclamé con rabia.- ¡lo habríamos conseguido!

- Nos habrían pillado y ahora seríamos todos azotados en vez de sólo tú.

Aquello me sentó como si me hubiera cruzado la cara con su mano. Fui yo la que lo hizo y lo habría matado si no me lo hubieran impedido alejándome de él de nuevo.

Pero esta vez me llevaron al centro del circulo que habían formado los guerreros, con los demás prisioneros a un lado, situados de forma que pudieran verme claramente para aprender lo que les pasaría de intentar infligir las normas de nuevo, y Ulises y Aquiles frente a mi.

No sería capaz de describir las expresiones que vi en ellos en aquel instante. Parecían sentirse inútiles, incapaces de hacer nada por ayudarme. Sabía que no querían presenciar aquello pero estaban obligados a estar presentes, por lo menos Ulises al ser yo su esclava.

Supe al ver sus miradas que iban a hacerlo ya.

Me desprendieron de mis vestiduras dejando mi espalda al descubierto, yo intenté cubrirme el resto del cuerpo lo mejor que pude. Luego me obligaron a arrodillarme y apoyar mi cuerpo en una roca, bocabajo.

Entonces noté el primer golpe.

Una punzada de dolor como nunca había sentido me recorrió la espalda, cada nervio de ella, sentí el calor del golpe y mi cuerpo apretarse mas contra la fría y dura roca que me aguantaba y la que a la vez se me clavaba en el pecho y el estómago.

Pero no grité, no porque obedeciera a lo que Aquiles me había dicho sino porque ni siquiera me salió un sonido de mi boca del intenso dolor.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente.

Y quedaban diecinueve.

El segundo golpe fue peor que el primero, éste sí que dolió. Sentí la sangre corriendo por mi espalda desde las brechas que esta vez habían conseguido abrir en mi delicada piel. No pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor y miré a Aquiles pidiéndole disculpas por ello. No logré descifrar su expresión pero al menos no me pareció enfadado. Aún así no volvería a gritar.

Al tercer golpe me mordí el labio para evitar un nuevo grito. No creía que nada pudiera haber superado al segundo golpe pero éste lo hizo. Noté la sangre deslizándose a borbotones. Me ardía la espalda y aunque había logrado no gritar no podía impedir que las lágrimas llenaran mis mejillas.

Cuando llegó el cuarto sentí deseos de morirme. Gemí de dolor mientras lloraba como un maldito bebé, maldiciéndome por ello aunque no podía evitarlo. Y la roca estaba haciéndome sangrar el pecho por los continuos golpes contra ella.

Creo que entonces supliqué que pararan aunque no me hicieron caso y fueron a por el quinto golpe, el sexto, y luego un séptimo. En realidad no estoy muy segura de cuando perdí el conocimiento exactamente pero sí de que pensé que había muerto.

Me pareció oír a Ulises pedir que pararan, ¿o era Aquiles? creo que fue a partir del octavo cuando dejó de importarme todo porque creí morir de dolor...

-------------------------

(Eso es todo por ahora, os dejaré con la intriga jeje, en el próximo capítulo pondré el punto de vista de Ulises respecto a lo que acaban de hacerle a Arish y quizás también el de Aquiles, así nos enteraremos un poco de lo que siente por ella quizás ¿qué os parece?. Bien poned vuestros comentarios sobre eso y decidme también algo que os gustaría que pasara en los siguientes capitulos y así me ayudáis para que no me quede sin ideas.)

(Ah y gracias a Candy Bloom por tu review! Seguid poniendolas, con vuestros reviews me ayudais mucho!!gracias! ;)


	7. Cap7

_Capítulo Siete_

**Aquiles POV**

Al final habían castigado a aquella chica y yo no había podido impedirlo. Me sentía inútil.

La noche anterior había salido tras ella y los demás cuando se disponían a intentar huír. Yo desconocía sus planes de antemano a diferencia de aquel condenado soldado cuyo nombre desconocía y sus compañeros pero me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos a la entrada de mi tienda cuando les oí salir.

Al girarme vi a la joven esclava que ahora pertenecía a mi amigo Ulises, Arish, guiando a los demás prisioneros.

Me pareció un acto de tremendo valor al igual que de asombrosa ingenuidad porque realmente parecía estar segura de poderlo llevar a cabo.

Yo la seguí por curiosidad y porque la muchacha llevaba la espada que había visto que le entregaba mi compañero, lo metería en un lío como la vieran con ella y no dudarían en emplear sus armas en "defensa propia" aunque sabía como ellos que la chica no sería capaz de defenderse.

Por eso la seguí y por ello le quité la espada. Sé que ella pensaba que fui quien les delató pero jamás habría hecho nada semejante, esa maldita guerra no había traído nada bueno y ayudar a los mios sería la última cosa que habría hecho. Les odiaba, odiaba a los reyes con la única excepción del de Itaca, y sólo quería regresar a mi hogar y olvidarme de todo aquel infierno. No quería pensar en lo sucedido...no quería recordar...

Arish no debía odiarme ya, o al menos eso esperaba, ella ya conocía al verdadero traidor.

La observé mientras avanzaba hacia donde la esperaban para llevar a cabo el castigo. En un principio me pareció que mostraba una tranquilidad incluso irracional, nunca había visto a nadie presentar esa frialdad sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrirle, ni aún en guerreros, incluso en sus rostros se reflejaba un cierto temor, y si no miedo sí vergüenza ante lo que iban a hacerles.

Pero ella caminaba con paso decidido entre el pasillo que los hombres abrían a su paso.

Entonces sucedió lo que temía. Arish vio con sus propios ojos al hombre que la esperaba, al chico que les había delatado a su lado y el objeto con el que iba a ser castigada.

La vi retroceder asustada, no como un cobarde sino como la joven que en realidad era. Intentó escapar pero Ulises se lo impidió, sabía que no quería hacerlo pero era su deber, había ciertas leyes que siempre se habían llevado a cabo, sobretodo cuando a esclavos se refería y nadie, ni él ni yo de haberlo querido, y ambos lo queríamos, habríamos podido hacer nada.

Noté el dolor en él, temía por ella. Yo ya me había dado cuenta de lo que aquella chica significaba para Ulises, por eso le había pedido que se quedara con ella, pero ¿qué significaba ella para mi?

Vi como la abrazaba sin importarle que todos le vieran hacerlo, aquel no era un comportamiento habitual entre señores y sus esclavos pero Ulises nunca había sido como los demás y no pareció reparar en los comentarios que surgieron a partir de aquel gesto o no quiso oirlos.

En realidad yo no creo que hubiera sido capaz de realizar aquel gesto en público pero mi carácter era mas frío que el suyo. Aún así yo ya había intentado ayudar a aquella chica en un par de ocasiones. Esa vez no podía hacer nada pero al menos sí darle ánimos y fue lo que hice.

Nada de lo que le dije era mentira ni un simple método de intentar fortalecerla, ella ya era muy fuerte, quizás no físicamente pero no era a esa fuerza a la que yo me refería. Y era valiente, característica que yo apreciaba por encima de todas junto al hecho de que luchara por una causa justa: su libertad y la de los suyos, era algo honorable.

Sentí su cuerpo temblar bajo mi mano cuando la puse en su hombro y quise tranquilizarla y asegurarle que todo saldría bien y no tendría de qué preocuparse desde ese momento pero no había nada que pudiera decirle en aquel instante, justo antes de recibir su castigo. Nada ayudaría.

Sólo pude intentar hacer que lo afrontara con valor y no se dejara humillar pero sabía que llegado el momento sería muy dificil.

Me situé junto a Ulises frente a ella, habría preferido no ver aquello pero él estaba obligado a presenciarlo y no podía dejarle solo.

Cuando comenzaron a golpearla tuve que agarrar a mi amigo del brazo para evitar que fuera a interponerse ya que su primer impulso fue ese.

Pero sabía tan bien como yo lo que la ley decía sobre eso y al menos supongo que agradecía el hecho de que no le obligaran a que fuera él quien cumpliera el castigo hacia su esclava.

Observé el rostro de Arish contrayéndose en una mueca de dolor a cada golpe y oí sus gemidos.

La vi mirarme al lanzar el primer grito y me sentí culpable porque sabía que ella creía haberme decepcionado al no cumplir lo que le pedí acerca de no mostrar su dolor. Nada mas lejos de la realidad, me asombró el simple hecho de que aguantara consciente mas de 3 golpes dada la dureza de los mismos, y ella aguantó hasta el séptimo. Ojalá hubiera podido decirle lo que admiraba su entereza y valor pero, a diferencia de Ulises, yo no tenía esa facilidad para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y mostrar mis sentimientos.

Admito que tuve que cerrar los ojos al verla caer tras el golpe que le hizo perder el conocimiento, no podría describir su expresión justo antes de que su mirada se perdiera definitivamente.

Entonces oí a Ulises pedir que pararan, alegando que de nada servía que la castigaran estando inconsciente pero el hombre que la azotaba no parecía dispuesto a detenerse.

- El castigo son veinte latigazos- dijo- aun quedan diez y aunque ahora no lo sienta créeme que lo notará cuando despierte.

En ese instante ambos sentimos ganas de acabar con aquel amago de guerrero y no detuve a Ulises cuando se acercó junto a Arish y la apartó de aquella roca en la que yacía cogiéndola en brazos.

Un murmullo se escuchó entre los soldados y algunos gritaban pidiendo que se hiciera justicia aunque la mayoría permanecía en silencio.

Entonces el hombre levantó el látigo contra Ulises y salí en su ayuda, de nuevo, la escena no dejaba de repetirse. Se oyeron unos gritos de asombro al ver al hombre levantar la mano contra el rey de Ítaca, estoy seguro de que no pensaba lo que hacía y se dejó llevar por su rabia, pues nadie en su sano juicio habría osado hacer algo semejante.

Sin embargo me alegré de que lo hubiera hecho mientras le golpeaba en el estómago y le desarmaba, ya que también existía una pena contra aquello.

Ordené a mis hombres que se hicieran cargo de aquel hombre y éstos me obedecieron de inmediato llevándoselo de ahí entre los gritos de él.

Luego ordené a los que permanecían alrededor que se marcharan a hacer lo que tuvieran pendiente y di por zanjado el espectáculo. Si algo tenía de bueno que te temieran era eso, nadie osó llevarme la contraria y todos se alejaron.

Observé a Ulises mientras llevaba a su esclava de vuelta a su tienda y decidí ir a ayudarle.

La muchacha estaba semidesnuda ya que no le había puesto de nuevo el vestido para evitar dañarle mas la espalda. Vi sus vestiduras cubriendo levemente su pecho cuando la dejó sobre unas mantas y entré en su tienda con ellos dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que pudiera aunque sin saber muy bien porqué. Al fin y al cabo era cosa de Ulises.

-------------

(Weno, qué os ha parecido? en el siguiente capítulo hablaré sobre Ulises y cómo se siente mientras la cuida. No he profundizado mucho en los sentimientos de Aquiles pero si quereis lo haré mas adelante. Decidme qué os gustaría que pusiera. Review please! Y gracias a Candy Bloom!! )


	8. Cap8

_Capitulo Ocho_

Estaban arrancándome la piel a tiras. Miré a mi alrededor pero todo era absoluta oscuridad. No podía ver a mi verdugo pero notaba sus manos finas pero poderosas golpeando mi piel una y otra vez, ¿acaso había muerto y ese era mi eterno castigo en el Inframundo? ¿había sido condenada como Prometeo a una eterna tortura? no había un buitre comiéndose mis entrañas pero al igual que a Marsias parecían estar desollándome viva.

Lo peor era que el castigo no tenía fin y de la oscuridad que me rodeaba provenían risas, se burlaban de mi, de mi sufrimiento.

Miré hacia el lugar del cual provenían y la oscuridad se disipó para dejarme contemplar los rostros de mis hermanos y hermanas troyanos. Me señalaban con sus dedos e irrumpían en sonoras carcajadas.

Yo no lloraba, tal y como me habían pedido, pero no por eso sino porque no podía. Las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos aunque el dolor era insoportable y ese hecho en sí prolongaba aún mas mi agonía.

Pero lo mas horrible fue el ver a Ulises y Aquiles dándome la espalda aún cuando me acerqué a ellos y supliqué agarrada a sus piernas que me ayudaran. No se movieron. Me ignoraron.

Saber que no podía morir me llevó a la desesperación y el agobio de imaginar una vida eterna soportando aquello me enloquecía.

Grité pero de mi garganta no salió sonido alguno. Luego además no pude moverme. No estaba atada pero mi cuerpo no respondía a ninguna orden de mi cerebro, sin embargo el dolor seguía y la sangre manaba por todo mi cuerpo inundando los alrededores y ahogándome en ella misma.

Entonces vi a mi familia, estaban allí, a unos pasos de mi, mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano, los tres me sonreían y se acercaban tendiendo los brazos hacia mi, querían ayudarme, irradiaban felicidad pero algo iba mal...Alguien les seguía, unos hombres desnudos y corpulentos, llevaban armas. Intenté avisar a mis padres pero seguía sin poder hablar.

Los hombres les alcanzaron y acabaron con ellos. Volví a ver la cabeza de mi padre separarse de su cuerpo y a mi madre atravesada por una espada. Quedaba mi hermano. Intenté incorporarme y corrí hacia él pero conforme mas creía acercarme a él más se alejaba. Cuando logré llegar a su lado alguien lo levantó por los aires y lo arrojó por las murallas de la ciudad.

- ¡¡NO!!- exclamé furiosa- ¡no hagáis eso! ¡por favor!

Sentí que alguien me agarraba sacudiéndome suavemente del hombro. Intenté agarrarle pero el dolor me obligó a detenerme.

A continuación noté agua en mi rostro y sobre mi espalda y el contacto con ella calmó el intenso dolor levemente. ¿Eran las aguas de la Estigia? ¿acaso había cumplido mi castigo y el barquero me llevaba al otro lado, a un lugar mejor?

Cuando recuperé la conciencia en realidad deseé no haberlo hecho. Me encontraba tendida sobre unas mantas en la tienda de Ulises, sobre mi pecho, lo cual entendí al intentar incorporarme y notar la espalda ardiéndome por el dolor.

Solté un gemido y una mano sobre mi hombro me obligó a acostarme de nuevo.

- No te muevas o será peor.- reconocí la voz de Aquiles, lo cual me extrañó ya que ésta no era su tienda.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo...

- Casi dos dias, has estado delirando...tenias fiebre.

- Mis padres...mi hermano...no he podido ayudarles.

- Sólo era una pesadilla, Arish, tranquila.

Giré la cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba él y le miré.

- ¿Están vivos?- pregunté aún sin recordar nada.

Aquiles me miró compasivamente.

- Sabes que no. No pienses en ello, tenías mucha fiebre y eso te habrá hecho ver cosas imaginarias.

Cerré los ojos un momento intentando recordar y separar lo que había sucedido realmente de lo que había imaginado.

- ¿Me mataron?

Él rió ante la pregunta.

- Espero que no porque en ese caso yo también estaría muerto.- susurró con una sonrisa, la sonrisa mas dulce que creía haber visto nunca.- me duele la espalda...

- Lo sé, lo extraño sería que no te doliera- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mi y escurría un trozo de tela mojado en agua sobre mi espalda.- ¿te calma el dolor?

Yo asentí.

- Un poco, gracias...

Se produjo un momento de incómodo silencio, no me gustaba estar así delante de él, me incomodaba.

Él mojó el paño en agua de nuevo y repitió la misma operación sobre mi espalda. Cerré los ojos intentando olvidarme de todo pero no era tan fácil.

- ¿Dónde está Ulises?- pregunté de repente reparando en que no lo había visto, lo cual me extrañó en ese momento.

- Le obligué a irse a mi tienda e intentar descansar. Lleva sin separarse de ti todo el tiempo que has estado inconsciente. Yo intenté que me dejara ocuparme de ti pero no quiso. Creo que hoy el cansancio pudo definitivamente con él y puesto que parecías haberte recuperado un poco logré que cediera.

Guardé silencio. Así que habían estado cuidando de mi, dos poderosos guerreros griegos pendientes de la salud de una esclava troyana, me costaba creerlo.

Observé a Aquiles mientras sacaba de otro cuenco un trozo de tela distinto pero que también parecía mojado en agua. Contemplé su rostro olvidando por un instante qué era y limitándome simplemente a mirar al hombre que tenía a mi lado. Ciertamente era muy apuesto, eso no podía negarlo. Su pelo largo y rubio y su tez morena que contrastaba con sus ojos claros, y su cuerpo con esos fuertes brazos.

Resultaba irónico que aquel hombre hecho para matar estuviera ahora cuidando de la vida de otra persona.

Aparté la mirada cuando él la fijó en mi.

- Esto te va a doler un poco- le oí decir.

Pero antes de poder hacer preguntas o protestar escurrió el paño sobre mi espalda de nuevo, con la diferencia de que esta vez no sentí ningún alivio sino todo lo contrario. Me estremecí de dolor y tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar mientras sentí las lágrimas llenar mis ojos.

- ¡Escuece!- exclamé dolorida.- ¡estate quieto! ¡¿qué haces?!

- Cállate sólo es agua.

- Eso no es...

- Es agua del mar, ayudará a cicatrizar las heridas más rápidamente.- me cortó seriamente mientras acercaba el trozo de tela y presionaba las heridas con suavidad.

Yo gemí de dolor y lancé toda clase de improperios pero él continuó sin importarle mi actitud hasta que hubo terminado y se dio por satisfecho.

- Ahora tienes que comer algo.

- ¿Podrías dejar de darme órdenes?

-¿Cómo si fueras una esclava?

- No soy tu esclava.

Aquiles rió.

- Afortunadamente porque no dejarías de meterme en líos. Aunque quizás te vendría bien y al menos no idearías unos planes tan desastrosos.

- ¿Me ayudarías a idearlos tú? Yo es que pensaba que a ti simplemente te decían pelea aquí y peleabas dejando lo de pensar para los demás.

Aquiles volvió a mojar el paño en el agua salada y lo escurrió sobre mi espalda haciéndome ver las estrellas del dolor.

---------------------

(Weno, eso es todo por ahora, seguiré tan pronto como pueda y se me ocurra algo mas. De momento parece que ambos...bueno, ya lo habeis visto jajaja. Decidme lo que os parece y lo que queréis que ocurra.

Review please!! y gracias a Gabriella, a Candy Bloom, a Sabrix y como no a esa Fa, jeje.)

Ah y por si alguien no lo sabe:

Prometeo: fue en la mitología griega quien robó el fuego a los dioses para ofrecérselo a los humanos siendo castigado por ello en el Inframundo a que un ave carroñera comiera sus entrañas que se regeneraban una y otra vez hasta que fue liberado.

Marsias : retó al dios Apolo en un certamen musical y tras perder tuvo como castigo el ser desollado.

La Estigia es la laguna que separa en el Inframundo el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos. En ella hay un barquero llamado Caronte que es el encargado de llevar las almas al otro lado cuando mueren. Según la mitología griega era necesario para ello que el difunto le pagara y por eso la costumbre (que se puede ver en la película) de poner dos monedas sobre el difunto.

(Cualquier otra duda que tengáis y no haya aclarado no dudéis en preguntármela)


	9. Cap9

(Perdonad por la tardanza de este nuevo capítulo pero he estado con el ordenador roto unos días y además estoy estudiando para el último examen. De todas formas he sacado un poco de tiempo. Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, sois geniales y por eso aquí tenéis el...

_Capítulo Nueve_

Antes del mediodía Ulises estuvo de vuelta en la tienda.

Aquiles había estado cuidando de mí durante toda la mañana, bueno, mas bien torturándome con el agua salada sobre mis heridas, creo que en cierto modo estaba disfrutando y vengándose de mis malas maneras usadas contra él. Aún así la verdad era que el agua me ayudó y ya no me dolía tanto la espalda cada vez que pasaba el trozo de tela húmeda por ella lo cual era señal inequívoca de que las heridas estaban cicatrizando.

Como dije Ulises había vuelto. Tenía aspecto de no haber descansado demasiado pero quería saber cómo me encontraba.

Se sentó a mi lado y observó mi espalda inspeccionando las heridas.

- Parece que están mejor...¿cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó, se notaba el cansancio en su tono de voz, mas apagado de lo habitual.

- Bien...bueno aun duele un poco...

- ¿Un poco? Debe de doler bastante...- miró a Aquiles- creo que ya has hecho suficiente- le dijo amablemente- ya puedo ocuparme yo, muchas gracias...

Aquiles le miró y luego me miró a mi, yo no dije nada pero me dio la impresión de que no quería irse, supuse que diría de quedarse.

- Está bien, mejórate Arish, hasta luego

Me equivoqué y no pude ocultar un cierto asombro. Aquiles salió de la tienda dejándonos a solas a Ulises y a mi.

Durante unos instantes se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo, yo seguía acostada sobre mi pecho y con la espalda al descubierto y Ulises retomaba el lugar de Aquiles y pasaba un paño húmedo mojado en agua dulce sobre mi espalda.

- Aquiles ha hecho un buen trabajo, creo que te dejé en buenas manos, las heridas se cerrarán pronto, ya están cicatrizando...

Yo asentí pero no dije nada, comenzaba a odiar estar ahí acostada e incapaz de moverme y empezaba a odiar la situación general.

- Yo sólo quería ayudarles...- murmuré. No había hablado con nadie de mi intento de huída excepto con Aquiles hasta el momento.- quería salir de aquí y encontrar a los demás...

- ¿Te refieres a tu príncipe?

- Paris no es mi príncipe más- dije con rabia contenida- le odio, a él y a Helena, ellos nos llevaron a la guerra, ellos nos condujeron a ésto, por su culpa estamos así y no han movido un músculo para ayudarnos.

- Esta guerra habría ocurrido tarde o temprano Arish, Helena sólo fue una excusa que Agamenón aprovechó para lograr lo que llevaba deseando desde hace mucho, hacerse con Troya. Si no hubiera sido por ellos habría sido por cualquier otra cosa.

- Si pero yo confiaba en ellos, duele más que la causa de que tus padres mueran sea tu propio príncipe. Héctor nunca habría hecho nada semejante. Él era mejor príncipe de lo que Paris será nunca. No nos habría dejado...

Ulises apartó la mirada y dejó escapar un suspiro. No podía decir nada a eso, sabía tan bien como todos que su amigo Aquiles había sido el culpable de la muerte del hermano de Paris y sabía cuanto querían los ciudadanos de Troya a ese príncipe.

- Si lo encuentro lo mataré- dije seriamente- no quiero verle a él, Andrómaca sería mejor reina que Helena y la prefiero mil veces antes que a Paris.

- Bueno, ya no hay príncipes ni reyes en Troya, Arish- me dijo él fijando su mirada de nuevo en mi- personalmente creo que no ganarías nada yendo a buscarles...

- Mi libertad.

Ulises se detuvo y fijó la mirada en el suelo. Por un momento no dijo nada.

- Sabes que no podéis ser libres, sois prisioneros de una guerra, es la ley que...

- ¿La ley? ¿Qué clase de rey es aquel que permite que los inocentes del país vencido, los únicos que ni siquiera han participado en la guerra, sean esclavizados? ¿Qué delito hemos cometido a parte de vernos atrapados en contra de nuestra voluntad en mitad de un conflicto al cual nos oponíamos todos?

Noté el asombro en su rostro ante mis palabras. Todo lo que había dicho era totalmente sincero, ni mas ni menos que lo que pensaba realmente acerca de todo pero al parecer no se esperaba que dijera aquello.

- Tienes razón y te puedo asegurar que yo no permitiría eso en mi país pero aquí...todo esto me queda demasiado grande, no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, no tengo es poder en este lugar y mi pueblo no es el único que ha participado en esta contienda. Sé que es duro pero la venta de esclavos y lo que sacarán con ella forma parte del botín de guerra para los soldados. También hay familias griegas que han perdido a los suyos en esto y deben ser recompensados.

- ¿Y quien...

- ¿Quién os recompensa a vosotros?- Ulises sonrió para sí pero era una sonrisa triste.- lamentablemente los vencidos siempre pierden más...

Esa vez fui yo quien no supo qué mas decir, me había incorporado con su ayuda y me encontraba sentada junto a él y con la mirada fija en la entrada de la tienda. Notaba la brisa que se colaba en el interior. Todo estaba perdido y no me quedaba otro remedio que aceptarlo.

- Arish...- susurró pero yo no le miré.- sé que lo que te diga no podrá reparar nada, ojalá pudiera devolverte lo que has perdido pero no puedo...

Sentí las lágrimas llenando de nuevo mis ojos. Él continuó.

- Lo único que puedo hacer es lo que he hecho, eres mi esclava pero puedo darte la libertad y lo haré en cuanto regresemos a Itaca. Allí estarás a salvo y podrás comenzar una nueva vida.

- Mi vida estaba aquí.

- Aquí ya no queda nada para ti Arish, ni para nadie. Sé que te es difícil confiar en alguien ahora y menos aun siendo uno de nosotros pero...puedes confiar en mi, quiero ayudarte. Puedes venir conmigo y me encargaré de ti.

- ¿Pero y los demás?- no podía olvidarme de mis compañeros.

Ulises me miró a los ojos.

- No puedo ayudaros a todos...créeme que me encantaría pero es imposible.

Yo levanté la vista hacia él y sonreí levemente.

- Lo sé...no importa, no quiero meterte en problemas...gracias por todo, no esperaba que nadie hiciera tanto por mi ahora.

Él también sonrió y acarició mi mejilla, ese gesto me extrañó un poco pero no me aparté. Se quedó manteniéndome la mirada unos instantes, con unos hermosos ojos azules que bien podían competir con los de Aquiles. Luego se apartó.

- Supongo que querrás comer, pediré que traigan algo.

--------------

(wenoooo ahí está eso de momento, ¿qué pasará? jajaja se admiten sugerencias. :) Muchas gracias a todos y seguid poniendo reviewss.

Gracias a: Thalinariel, Daliana, Candy Bloom, Sabrix, Aida y Gabriela, gracias a todas por vuestros reviews! y seguid con ellos! :)


	10. Cap10

(Weno, por fin he terminado los exámenes así que, al menos mientras no me vaya de vacaciones a ningún lado, tendré más tiempo para escribir desde ahora. Perdonad la espera y...a ver qué pasa con esos reviews!!que últimamente me tenéis abandonada,jeje.)

_Cápitulo Diez_

Ulises fue quien se encargó de cuidar de mi el resto del día. Se ocupó personalmente de traerme la comida, de limpiarme las heridas y a la vez, con todo ello, de hacerme compañía, ya que no os podéis imaginar lo tremendamente aburrido que es estar encerrada en un sitio sin poder salir y sin que te dejen apenas moverte.

Y de eso se encargaba él a la perfección.

- Ulises...ehm, ¿puedo llamarte así?- acababa de reparar en ello- la verdad es que no estoy segura de cómo tendría que dirigirme a ti siendo una esclava...¿tal vez señor?- no pude evitar un ligero tono sarcástico en mi voz.

Afortunadamente él respondió como de costumbre, sonrió divertido ante mi pregunta y me miró.

- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, creo que es lo más normal, a no ser que quieras que yo me dirija a ti como "esclava" en lugar de Arish.

- De ninguna manera- me apresuré a contestar- "esclava" suena tan...despectivo

Ulises soltó una carcajada pero asintió.

- Es cierto, tampoco me sentiría cómodo.- dijo mientras apartaba la mirada de nuevo y la fijaba en sus ropajes usados para la batalla. Parecía estar quitándoles un poco el polvo para guardarlos lo cual me hizo pensar en otra próxima pregunta para hacerle.- Y bien...¿qué querías decirme?- preguntó.

Yo tuve que centrarme por un instante para recordarlo.

- Oh si, bueno, me preguntaba si iba a tener que permanecer aquí encerrada mucho más tiempo...

- Ah, ¿te refieres a aquí dentro de esta tienda tan desagradable, siendo torturada y sin librarte de las tareas que por ser mi sirviente te corresponderían?

Pensé en ello, la verdad es que era cierto que desde hacía días era él quien se ocupaba de mi y yo no había tenido que mover un dedo.

- Bueno...no...

- No, si tienes razón, debe de ser un auténtico martirio...- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Deja de reirte de mi, no me refería a eso, es sólo que..., bueno que...

- Te entiendo, sólo bromeaba, sé que debe de ser un aburrimiento estar aquí encerrada...- yo asentí-...pero no te preocupes, partimos mañana rumbo a Itaca.

Aquello me pilló por sorpresa, sabía que pronto saldríamos de allí pero, en cierto modo, supongo que esperaba que ese día aún estuviera lejano, no porque me encantara permanecer allí, ya que deseaba alejarme cuanto antes de los demás guerreros y poder dormir en una casa en vez de en una tienda...

Pero aquella era mi tierra, y marcharme junto a Ulises supondría abandonar el lugar donde había pasado toda mi vida desde el momento en que nací.

- Suponía que no ibas a saltar de alegría al saberlo pero pensé que por lo menos te alegraría poder vivir en un sitio mejor que esto.- me dijo mientras seguía con la vista fija en la ropa.

- Y me alegra pero...debes entender que yo he nacido aquí, he vivido toda mi vida aquí.

- Lo sé...y ojalá pudiera hacer algo pero ya hemos hablado de esto.

- Olvidalo Ulises, no tienes que darme explicaciones, soy tu esclava ¿no? pues deja de intentar justificarlo todo porque lo que me habéis hecho no tiene justificación.

Él por un momento no dijo nada pero había captado su atención y ahora tenía la mirada fija en mi.

Yo no quería hablarle así y menos aun después de lo que había hecho por mi dentro de lo posible. Era verdad que me había cogido como su esclava pero había prometido devolverme la libertad al llegar a su hogar y hasta el momento no tenía queja en cuanto al trato recibido por él. Ulises podía haberse aprovechado del hecho de tenerme bajo su poder igual que muchos de sus compañeros hacían con los otros prisioneros, pero él en ningún momento había abusado de su poder sobre mi. Todo ello tenía que agradecérselo y no podía tratarle igual que trataría a cualquiera de los demás (con la posible excepción de Aquiles, pero él era un caso especial).

Sin embargo yo estaba muy dolida por tener que dejar Troya y aún seguía muy enfadada por que Paris (ya no quería ni hablar de él como mi príncipe) nos hubiera dejado.

- Arish sé cómo te sientes pero creo que no te he tratado tan mal...

- ¿Quieres que encima te de las gracias?- pregunté cortante.

Noté el cambio de expresión en su rostro, parecía abatido, creo que no se esperaba que fuera a hablarle de esa manera de nuevo después de los días ya pasados con él ayudándome.

- Quizás estaría bien pero tranquila, no espero poder conseguir tanto de alguien como tú, me conformaría con que me mostraras un poco de respeto, aunque claro, supongo que la culpa la tengo yo por haberte dado tantas confianzas y tanta libertad.

Me dolió oir eso, no por lo que decía sino por la forma de decirlo, lo dicho era totalmente cierto y no podía negarlo pero la forma en la que lo hizo...Ulises siempre había sido muy educado y amable conmigo, sin embargo yo había abusado de esa amabilidad y ahora me merecía lo que me dijera.

No dije nada pero él continuó.

- Reconozco que debe de ser muy duro estar en tu situación, el haber perdido a tu familia y ser obligada a permanecer junto a aquellos que hicieron que eso sucediera pero, Arish, no eres la única que ha perdido a seres queridos, muchos de los que han participado en esta guerra han muerto, compañeros mios incluidos. Tú has tenido la suerte de salir con vida y aún mas, se te ha ofrecido la oportunidad de ser libre, algo con lo que la mayoría de tus compañeros no pueden ni soñar.

Hizo una pausa y me miró pero yo continué sin decir nada. No podía. Todo era totalmente cierto.

- He confiado en ti completamente Arish, sinceramente aún me pregunto porqué, no se por qué razón llamaste mi atención, o quizás sí, tú valor, tus ganas de cambiar las cosas cuando sabías que era imposible, tu inconformismo...Has intentado hasta huír, con lo que demostraste una gran valentía y decisión.

Pero se acabó, tienes que aceptarlo, puedes intentar luchar, puedes intentar huír, puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas pero...- fijó sus ojos en los mios-...no puedes recuperarles, no puedes dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y es lo que tienes que aceptar de una vez.

- No puedes pretender que...- empecé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero él me interrumpió.

- No puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado. No puedes vivir obsesionada por cambiar algo que no tiene solución y destrozar tu vida intentando traer de vuelta algo que ya no existe. Troya ha pasado a la historia y tus padres también. Ellos no existen, acéptalo.- terminó bruscamente.

No pude soportar tanta sinceridad dicha con esa aparente frialdad. En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que él tenía razón pero yo también era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo y a ello se añadía la confusión que me causaban todas las emociones de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos.

- Tengo que salir de aquí...- susurré mientras me levantaba y tras cubrirme con mis vestiduras salía de la tienda sin hacer caso del dolor que aún sentía en mi espalda. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba alejarme de todos ellos, era algo que no había conseguido desde que me capturaron.

Afortunadamente Ulises pareció entenderlo o estaba demasiado enojado conmigo para salir detrás de mi.

Lo cierto es que me dejó alejarme de la tienda e incluso del campamento y nadie me impidió llegar hasta la orilla del mar. Supongo que todos sabían que por ahí no podía huír por mi propia cuenta y lo máximo que conseguiría de intentarlo sería ahogarme en el agua.

Me acerqué hasta que mis pies descalzos se hundieron en la arena húmeda de la orilla y oteé el horizonte. La luna dejaba una estela plateada sobre el mar y las aguas estaban en calma. La tormenta se había alejado hacía un par de dias.

Me dejé caer sobre la suave arena y cerré los ojos para notar con mayor intensidad la suave brisa.

Aquella iba a ser la última noche que pasara allí, me despedía de Troya y con ella de mis seres queridos aunque quería pensar que seguían en algún lugar cerca de mi.

Noté las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas de nuevo pero no pude evitarlo.

Fue entonces cuando oí la voz...una voz que sólo había oído de lejos en muy pocas ocasiones pero que recordaba claramente.

- Aquellos a quienes amas siempre permanecen contigo, Arish...

Creí estar soñando al oírle, no podía ser cierto, debía tratarse de una alucinación...pero al girarme a mi derecha lo encontré.

- ¡Héc...príncipe Héctor!- exclamé. Supongo que pensaréis que estoy loca pero le vi claramente. No se trataba de la imagen que podía presentar cualquier persona como Ulises o Aquiles o cualquier otro que estuviera vivo, era algo mas difuso, pero se notaba claramente que era él.

Sonrió ante mi asombro y asintió.

- Pero cómo...no es posible.

- No trates de buscarle una explicación lógica, no la tiene, sabes que estoy muerto, pero no temas, lo último que querría sería asustarte o hacerte daño, aunque dudo que pueda. Ni siquiera yo sé por qué me han permitido mostrarme ante tí pero si me preguntaran diría que eres una chica muy especial y lo que has hecho por salvar a nuestro pueblo bien merece esto .

Su tono de voz era tan dulce como recordaba, me reconfortaba oírle, siempre me había hecho sentir mas tranquila con sólo escuchar sus palabras. Me hacía encontrar la paz en tiempos en los que parecía imposible y siempre había tenido ese poder sobre todos nosotros.

Yo no sabía qué decirle. Estando vivo, el verle y hablar con él cara a cara había sido algo que jamás habría esperado y ahora se me presentaba una vez muerto. Era un gran honor para mi. Traté de decirle justo eso.

- Es un gran honor para mí el que os halláis presentado ante mi y me habléis, príncipe Héctor.

- Te equivocas, el honor es mio, Arish. Troya ha sido derrotada, sus ciudadanos aniquilados o apresados como tú y aún así continúas tu propia guerra para intentar cambiar algo que sabes que no tiene remedio. Pero te negaste a aceptarlo...

- Y fracasé.

- Lo intentaste, es lo que cuenta, a mis ojos no fue un fracaso sino un acto digno de un héroe.

Sonreí ante el comentario aunque sabía que exageraba. ¿Yo un héroe? Jamás me atrevería a compararme con uno.

- Ser un héroe no significa únicamente ganar batallas y ser bueno peleando. Tú has ganado tu propia batalla. Has logrado tu libertad aunque no hayas podido lograr la de los demás.

- Pero...me siento inútil...

Y me sentía muy extraña hablando con alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo muerto, pero decidí hacerle caso y no hacer preguntas.

- ¿Crees que mi muerte fue inútil, Arish?- me preguntó directamente.

- Bueno...tú ganaste grandes batallas antes de morir...

Él negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mi, agachándose a mi lado. Noté un escalofrío pero no sentí miedo, era mi príncipe, no podía temerle.

- Me refiero a mi muerte en concreto, ¿fue inútil? piensa la respuesta...

Dudé por unos instantes pero creí saber a lo que se refería.

- Tú muerte se convirtió casi en un mito para mi...deseaba ser como tú, tu muerte me hizo entender que no importa cual sea tu destino, has de afrontarlo valientemente y con dignidad ya que no siempre está en tus propias manos. Tu muerte me dio valor, me dio fuerzas para no importarme seguir esos mismos pasos mientras no fuera en vano y...- le miré- lo tuyo no lo fue...

Héctor asintió.

- Estoy completamente seguro de que no porque tú por ejemplo le has encontrado un sentido y simplemente con eso ya has hecho que no haya sido inútil. Te lo agradezco Arish, te admiro, y puedes estar segura de que los dioses están de tu lado también.

Apenas daba crédito a mis oídos, el gran Héctor me admiraba, ¿a mi? si era yo quien debía admirarle únicamente.

- Debo pedirte una única cosa- me dijo- y es que igual que has logrado encontrarle un sentido a mi muerte logres encontrar una justificación y el perdón para mi hermano.

- Paris...

Supuse que sabía que por mi mente pasaban ideas no muy buenas con respecto a él.

- Sí, no impediré nada, ni aunque pudiera hacerlo impediría que intentaras tomar la justicia por tu mano cuando le encuentres, pero sólo te pido que intentes comprenderle, como yo intenté hacerlo. Mi padre le perdonó, yo le perdoné, su razón era buena, tanto como la de cualquiera para luchar, aunque no hiciera lo que era mejor para todos.

Mantuvo la mirada en mi mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.

- Todos cometemos errores Arish, te aseguro que mi hermano amaba a su pueblo, pero también a ella. Está tan solo en tu mano, sé que actuarás sabiamente.

Vi como empezaba a desvanecerse y le supliqué que se quedara. Quería decirle y preguntarle tantas cosas y no había terminado de entender su razonamiento. Paris había sido el causante de todo.

Pero no pude retenerle.

No sé si volveré a verle, no contestó a mi pregunta, pero albergo la esperanza de que algún día...

---------------------

( ¿Qué os ha parecido? Este capitulo ha sido un poco mas largo en compensacion por haber escrito tan poco estos dias. Sé que a lo mejor ha resultado algo fantasioso el meter a Héctor pero es un personaje que me gustó mucho y quería que apareciera. jeje. Bueno espero vuestros reviewsss Graciasss!! )


	11. Cap11

_Capítulo Once_

Permanecí un poco mas en la playa tras la desaparición de Héctor. Creo que en el fondo esperaba que regresara...pero no lo hizo.

Me puse en pie de nuevo sacudiéndome la arena de mis vestiduras y retomé el rumbo de vuelta al campamento.

Por un instante se me pasó por la cabeza el regresar a mi ciudad, contemplar una última vez sus ruinas e intentar dar con el pasadizo al cual no habíamos logrado llegar en nuestro intento de huída. Quería hacerlo, como si se tratara de una despedida, pero no quería poner en un compromiso a Ulises ya que a los esclavos no se nos estaba permitido abandonar el campamento solos y si me iba y me descubrían era bastante probable que le metiera en problemas. No los había habido al irme a la playa pero eso no era igual que el regresar a las puertas de Troya.

Entonces encontré la solución sentada en una roca unos metros alejada del campamento y no muy lejos de mi. Me acerqué hasta él, Aquiles ya había reparado en mi presencia, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que siempre me observaba?

Él no se movió, se limitó a esperar a que llegara junto a él y arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Segundo intento de escape?- preguntó- ¿has decidido que será más fácil hacerlo sola esta vez?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

- No iba a escaparme, sólo...paseaba. Quería despedirme de mi ciudad pero...

- ¿Ulises lo sabe?

- No pero no me dejaría.

- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mi? Yo podría avisarle- dijo él en un tono tan serio que me hizo dudar de que hubiera sido una buena idea el contárselo.

- Bueno, yo..., bueno, dile lo que quieras, lo negaré todo, será tu palabra contra la mia- dije desafiante.

Aquiles estalló en una carcajada.

- Tranquila princesita rebelde, yo de ti no iría dándome esos aires o te llevarás unos buenos azotes de nuevo...

Le fulminé con la mirada pero mi expresión sólo le hizo reír aún más.

- Allí sólo encontrarás más de lo que ya vistes: ruinas, ceniza, insectos...¿para qué regresar?

- Era mi hogar, ¿tú no te despedirías del tuyo si no fueras a regresar?- pregunté indignada, aunque dudaba de que aquel hombre tuviera algún sentimiento humano.

- Ir allí y recordar sólo te hará sentirte peor...-comenzó a decirme en un tono más suave, cómo si en vez de hablar de mi fuera él quien no quisiera conservar algunos recuerdos.

- Ese es mi problema- contesté cortante mientras retomaba el camino decididamente hacia los muros de mi ciudad.

Sin embargo no había dado ni dos pasos cuando él me frenó poniéndose frente a mi y agarrándome del brazo. Yo le miré sorprendida por el gesto.

- Olvídalo todo Arish, ¿de qué te sirve el rememorar una pesadilla?

- Tal vez seas tú quien no quiera rememorar algo...yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un cobarde.

Me arrepentí de haber dicho eso en el mismo instante de acabar la frase y sentí miedo al observar su expresión llena de ira al oír mis palabras.

Retrocedí instintivamente para evitar que me golpeara y cerré los ojos como una niña...pero no recibí ningún golpe.

Al abrirlos de nuevo comprobé que se había dado la vuelta y caminaba hacia mi ciudad.

- Aquiles...

- Vamos, muévete, ¿quieres regresar? bien, regresemos, a ver aquí quien es el cobarde...

- Pero yo...

Aquiles se detuvo y tras girarse fijó una mirada fría en mi. De cualquier modo ya no me parecía tan buena idea el ir. Sabía que tenía razón y me estaba comportando como una niña malcriada con mi cabezonería.

Sin embargo mi orgullo fue más poderoso y le seguí en silencio hasta la ciudad. Una vez allí me obligó a conducirle hasta mi casa y entrar en ella.

Sabía que los cuerpos de mi familia ya no estaban allí pero pese a ello no podía soportar el ver mi hogar destruído y recordar sus muertes.

- No puedo verlo...- susurré dando la espalda a las ruinas de mi casa.

Aquiles me cogió del brazo firmemente.

- Es para lo que has venido ¿no? es lo que querías, pues hazlo- ordenó seriamente.

Yo estaba a punto de echarme a llorar, sabía que él mismo no quería estar allí, también aquello le traía dolorosos recuerdos y me estaba haciendo pagar por mi orgullo.

- No, no quiero- respondí. Pero él me levantó en brazos en contra de mi voluntad y me plantó justo a la puerta de lo que quedaba de mi casa.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez, abre los ojos Arish- me dijo- compórtate ahora como la adulta que crees ser y no como una niña, ¡hazlo!

Yo intenté negarme un par de veces pero él siguió insistiendo, me dijo que hasta que no lo hiciera no me dejaría marcharme de allí y ni mis lágrimas ni mis súplicas sirvieron de nada.

Finalmente entreabrí los ojos y me encontré frente a frente con miles de recuerdos felices que cayeron destrozados en pedazos al contemplar los restos quemados de mi casa para dar paso a otra serie de ellos que sólo había vuelto a ver hasta entonces en mis pesadillas.

No pude evitarlo, rompí a llorar como hacía tiempo que no lloraba. Recordaba claramente a los guerreros matando a sangre fría a mi padre que defendía la entrada de mi casa desde la puerta y a mi madre abrazando contra ella a mi hermano pequeño justo antes de ser asesinada también y podía oír mis propios gritos inútiles suplicando que no acabaran con la vida del pequeño.

Caí al suelo incapaz de sostenerme en pie por mas tiempo y seguí llorando en él mientras retrocedía torpemente en un intento por alejarme de aquel lugar maldito. Fui presa de una locura momentánea y sentí que me faltaba el aire mientras gritaba el nombre de mis padres esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

Justo cuando parecía haber perdido la cordura totalmente y cuando grité suplicando a los dioses que acabaran también con mi vida noté sus fuertes brazos abrazándome. Aquiles me mantuvo contra su pecho firme pero suavemente, lo justo para no dañarme pero para asegurarse de que me tranquilizaba y volvía a ser yo misma.

Yo sollozaba sin parar mientras le mantenía contra mi con mis brazos rodeando su cuello y los suyos uno alrededor de mi cintura y el otro suavemente con la mano sobre mi cabeza.

Aquiles me cogió en brazos y me sacó de la ciudad rápidamente mientras yo seguía gimoteando y murmurando frases sin sentido. Definitivamente la idea de regresar había sido una de las peores que había tenido en mucho tiempo y llegué a pensar que enloquecería por ello.

Pero una vez lejos de las murallas, fuera ya de ellas y de camino al campamento me dejó en tierra. Yo ya había parado de llorar pero continuaba sollozando suavemente. Él me agarró de los brazos para evitar que me derrumbara de nuevo y fijó sus ojos azules en los mios.

- ¿Estás mejor?- me preguntó con suavidad.

Yo asentí pero no podía dejar de sollozar. Aquiles me limpió las lágrimas con uno de sus dedos.

- Te dije que no era una buena idea, Arish...- susurró, pero no parecía enfadado, ni siquiera estar reprendiéndome por lo ocurrido

Yo quería decirle que tenía razón, que lo sentía mucho y que debí haberle hecho caso pero no me salían las palabras. Afectada todavía por los recuerdos que me atormentaban me abracé a él de nuevo, él me devolvió el abrazo y esperó pacientemente hasta que me hube desahogado, a continuación fijó la mirada en mi de nuevo e hizo lo último que podía haberme esperado: me besó.

Yo por un instante no supe cómo reaccionar, no sólo era el primer hombre que me besaba sino que era de las personas que menos me habría esperado que lo hiciera.

Sin embargo se lo devolví, torpemente debido a mi inexperiencia pero lo hice. En esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad y supongo que actué por instinto.

Todos mis miedos y malos recuerdos se desvanecieron por un momento como por arte de magia aunque mis ojos aún estaban llenos de algunas lágrimas.

Aquiles separó sus labios de mi suavemente tras obsequiarme con otro pequeño beso y acarició mi mejilla, luego apartó la mirada y la mano casi tan repentinamente como me había besado y fijó la vista en el campamento.

- Regresemos antes de que Ulises empiece a preocuparse por ti...mejor que no sepa nada de lo ocurrido.- dijo.

Me dio la impresión de que remarcaba la palabra "nada" pero me limité a asentir y le seguí hasta allí. Una vez junto al campamento se despidió con un leve gesto de la mano y ambos preferimos mantener el mágico silencio. Él regresó a su tienda y yo volví a la de Ulises...

----------------

( No os quejaréis eh? al menos quienes querían que pasara algo entre Aquiles y Arish, jeje, no ha sido mucho y tampoco sé si seguiré desarrollando esa relación pero de momento me pareció bien meterlo. Review pleasee!! ;) Espero que os haya gustado. )


	12. Cap 12

Capítulo Doce Capítulo Doce

Tras aquel instante lejos de toda realidad, después de ese momento mágico entre Aquiles y yo, me tocó pisar suelo de nuevo.

Regresé a la tienda de Ulises y le encontré recostado sobre su lecho leyendo unos manuscritos que se apresuró a ocultar cuando me oyó acercarme.

Aquel gesto incrementó mi curiosidad pero supuse que se trataría de cartas personales y no pregunté, no quería que pensara que era una metomentodo.

Le miré a los ojos pero él apartó la mirada y no supe si lo que encontré antes de que lo hiciera fue dolor o indiferencia. Prefería lo primero...

- Yo...- sentía que debía disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior, después de hablar con Aquiles, y sobre todo con Héctor, tenía las ideas algo más claras.

Sin embargo no me lo permitió, con un gesto firme de su mano me indicó que callara, cosa que hice al instante a la vez que le miraba esperando alguna aclaración por su parte.

- Es muy tarde y mañana partiremos con los primeros rayos de sol, será mejor que duermas.- dijo como única respuesta. Fui a responder pero se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda y se tumbó.

Suspiré e hice lo mismo. Me habría gustado hablarle acerca de mi conversación con Héctor, aún a riesgo de que me tomara por loca por mencionar a los espíritus, pero tendría que esperar y pagar por mi mal comportamiento.

Permanecí unos instantes dándole vueltas a las palabras de mi príncipe, a aquello que me había dicho sobre tratar de comprender a Paris... Quizás, sólo quizás, tuviera razón... Después de todo, lo que había hecho había sido por amor, ¿y qué no habría hecho yo por aquellos a los que quería...? ¿qué no haría yo por...?

Lo vi claro entonces, Héctor me pedía que comprendiera a Paris, que entendiera que todo lo había hecho por un motivo, ese motivo había sido Helena, muchos habían muerto por su decisión, por el amor que sentía por ella.

Pero ¿qué había sido de él y ella? Ambos habían huido, nos habían abandonado pero habían sobrevivido, pese a todo Paris había conseguido lo que quería, estar con ella.

No estaba segura de que aquello fuera lo que mi príncipe quería que entendiera, pero yo lo veía de esta forma: Paris había puesto el mundo patas arriba por una mujer, había hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano, sin importarle lo demás, por estar con ella, y lo había conseguido.

Lo único que me quedaba a mí era mi pueblo, ellos serían mi propia Helena de Troya.

No importaba si tenía que ir a Grecia, lo importante era que tenía algo por lo que luchar y que no iba a parar, costara lo que costara, hasta conseguir que Troya volviera a ser la que era.

Saldría de allí, iría con Ulises para que me diera mi libertad y entonces buscaría a los demás, a Andrómaca y a Paris, y le dejaría explicarse, y entonces podría ayudarme si es que aún le quedaban agallas para enmendar lo que había hecho.

Con esos pensamientos amontonándose en mi mente y fuerzas renovadas gracias a Héctor... y a Aquiles...me quedé profundamente dormida esperando que aquel valor no se desvaneciera como la noche al despuntar el alba.


	13. Cap13

Fuego

Fuego.

Fuego a lo largo de toda la playa, fuego y humo, no se veía nada más.

Intensas y enormes llamaradas ascendían desde el agua como intentando acariciar el cielo con sus lenguas anaranjadas.

Gritos.

No se oía nada más que el crujido de la madera al quemarse y los gritos de terror de hombres, mujeres y niños.

¿Estaba otra vez allí?

Intenté dar con alguna señal que me demostrara que así era, ¿dónde estaba el caballo de madera? ¿Y las murallas de mi ciudad?

No había rastro de ninguna de esas cosas y en su lugar sólo había arena, agua y fuego. Estaba claro que me encontraba en la costa.

De repente el fuego me rodeó por completo, pero yo no sentía ningún calor ni dolor, al contrario, estaba disfrutando aquel momento.

Entonces los vi, a lo lejos, sobre el mar, los barcos griegos ardían en el horizonte y con ellos todos en su interior, guerreros y prisioneros...

En ese momento me desperté, incorporándome sobresaltada.

- Fuego...-susurré. Pero obviamente al mirar a mi alrededor no encontré más que a Ulises durmiendo a pierna suelta y el sonido del silencio únicamente interrumpido por el de las olas del mar y algunas gaviotas.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras recordaba donde estaba y comprendía que sólo había tenido una pesadilla.

"¿Pero realmente era una pesadilla?"- me pregunté mentalmente mientras gateaba hacia la entrada de la tienda y miraba los barcos griegos anclados sobre la arena.

Nunca en mi vida me habría planteado hacer caso a una idea como la que cruzó mi mente en aquellos momentos. Nunca... hasta aquel instante.

Miré un segundo a Ulises para asegurarme de que realmente dormía y cuando lo confirmé por su respiración pausada y continua salí del refugio y caminé lentamente por la arena, sin calzado alguno en mis pies, para hacer el menor ruido posible.

Me alejé de la tienda y localicé la de Aquiles con la mirada, no había luz en el interior por lo que supuse que dormiría.

Tampoco había luz en ninguna de las otras tiendas, todos parecían dormir. Los griegos estaban cada uno en su refugio o por grupos, supuse que algunos de mis hermanos y hermanas troyanos también estaría con ellos, el resto dormía maniatados entre las tiendas.

Comprobé que había un par de vigilantes cerca de ellos, sentados mirando hacia el mar, distraídos, pensando tal vez en el momento en el que regresaran a casa con las manos llenas de todo lo que nos habían robado.

Tomé aire, no era momento para pensar en eso, debía darme prisa.

Miré a mi alrededor hasta que localicé lo que iba buscando, una pequeña lámpara de aceite que yacía sobre una piedra frente a una de las tiendas.

Me acerqué a ella y al tenerla a mi alcance una idea aún más macabra cruzó por mi cabeza: podía haber acabado con todos aquellos invasores en unos segundos, tan sólo prendiendo fuego a todas sus tiendas...

Pero no podía hacer aquello porque algunos de mis amigos troyanos estaban durmiendo dentro de ellas, mi plan original era mejor.

Cogí la lámpara de aceite y me encaminé muy despacio pero sin detenerme en dirección a los barcos. No podían verme porque de lo contrario mi plan se arruinaría y les daría una excusa perfecta para darme muerte de una vez por todas.

No, tenía que ser cauta, tener paciencia, y hacer aquello bien.

El camino hacia los barcos se me hizo eterno aunque apenas me separaban unos cuantos metros de ellos, pero cuando llegué al primero y toqué la madera sonreí interiormente.

Rodeé el primer navío para dejarlo entre el campamento y yo y evitar que alguien me viera y entonces busqué matorrales secos por la arena. Afortunadamente, debido al clima tan caluroso, la playa estaba llena de ellos.

Cuando hube recogido un buen montón de ellos entré dentro del primer barco encaramándome por un lateral para pasar desapercibida, dejé en el interior las ramas secas y derramé un poco del aceite de la lámpara por encima para que prendiera mejor.

Acto seguido bajé del barco y continué repitiendo el mismo proceso aunque pasando de largo por delante de algunos ya que eran muchos y si no sería imposible que el aceite me llegara para todos. De hecho, necesité regresar al campamento a por un par de lámparas más pero afortunadamente los vigilantes se quedaron dormidos muy pronto.

Pasado un buen rato, el cual me pareció una verdadera eternidad, bajé del último barco y comencé a prender fuego con la lámpara a varios trozos de tela de un par de mantas que encontré y corté con una piedra, luego fui lanzando al interior de los barcos los pedazos con piedras en su interior y dejé que el fuego hiciera el resto del trabajo.

Me alejé del campamento y me escondí tras unas rocas con la vista clavada en los barcos esperando ver aparecer las primeras llamas, pero no ocurría nada.

- Venga... vamos... por favor...- rogué a los dioses en un susurro- nunca os he pedido nada... haced que funcione esto, os lo suplico...

Seguí esperando y esperando pero no ocurría nada, mi plan había sido un absoluto fracaso, tanto trabajo inútil...

Suspiré y me levanté para regresar al campamento mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, pero antes de dar un par de pasos vi algo saliendo de los barcos.

- ¡Humo!- exclamé llevándome inmediatamente las manos a la boca, esperando que nadie me hubiera oído. Pero al parecer nadie excepto yo se había dado cuenta aún.

En unos instantes el humo empezó a hacerse más intenso y a salir de gran parte de los barcos y poco después asomaron las primeras llamas.

Me costó reprimir un grito de emoción al verlo pero ahora era indispensable que siguiera escondida, pues no tardarían en despertar por el olor.

Como si me hubieran oído una voz rompió el silencio al grito de "¡Fuego!" pero para cuando la gente se despertó, salió de las tiendas y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría ya fue demasiado tarde.

El fuego acababa con los barcos como si fueran simples trozos de papel, los engullía trepando por ellos con una velocidad sorprendente.

En menos de lo que habría tardado en regresar al campamento el fuego se extendió de unos barcos a otros gracias al viento que de repente surgió, como enviado desde el Olimpo. De seguro los dioses estaban de mi lado esa noche, después de todo.

Me quedé contemplando la escena desde la seguridad de mi escondite, sonriendo triunfante ante la impotencia de los guerreros griegos que luchaban en vano intentando salvar sus navíos con cubos de agua entre gritos de furia y desesperación.

- ¿Queríais Troya? Ahora no saldréis de ella...- susurré para mi con una sonrisa.


	14. Cap14

Capitulo Catorce

Capitulo Catorce

Estaba tan absorta contemplando el fuego que consumía los barcos que no me di cuenta de que alguien se había acercado hasta que me cogieron del brazo con fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué diablos has hecho?! ¿¿estás loca??

Me giré sobresaltada al oír aquella voz y notar la mano. En circunstancias normales habría respirado aliviada al ver que se trataba de Ulises, pero el odio que irradiaban sus ojos al mirarme me congeló la sangre y por unos instantes no supe qué decir o hacer.

- ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza por completo?! ¡Ahora no podremos salir de aquí! ¿¿por qué has hecho eso??

Parecía no tener la menor duda de que yo había sido la responsable de lo ocurrido. Pese al poco tiempo que llevábamos conviviendo juntos me conocía demasiado bien ya.

- Así no... así no podréis llevarnos con vosotros...- me expliqué

- ¡Ni tampoco podremos volver a casa! ¿¿te has parado por un momento a pensar en eso??- hizo una breve pausa pero antes de que le contestara continuó- por supuesto que no has pensado en eso, sólo piensas en ti y en lo que VOSOTROS habéis pasado, nunca había conocido a nadie más egoísta que tú, sólo eres una niña malcriada...

Esas palabras me golpearon como si me hubiera cruzado la cara con su mano porque sabía que tenía razón, por lo menos en lo de que no había pensado en aquello.

Había estado tan centrada buscando la forma de que los troyanos recuperáramos la libertad que no se me había ocurrido pararme a pensar en los guerreros que estaban aquí por obligación y mucho menos en sus familias que les esperaban en casa.

Y probablemente jamás habría pensado en ello de no ser por él, porque era el único griego por el que sentía algún respeto en esos momentos, él y Aquiles.

No pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas a causa de sus palabras, y las cenizas y el calor del fuego que venían con el viento no mejoraron la situación.

Iba a levantarme para irme de allí cuando en ese momento llegó Aquiles con sus cosas y las de Ulises, que arrojó a su lado.

- Venga, tenemos que movernos- dijo firmemente mirando a Ulises.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde...?-empecé a decir.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que deduzcan que el fuego no se ha originado por sí solo y que tú tienes algo que ver con eso?- me preguntó Aquiles, yo le miré pero no respondí, tenía razón- levanta, tenemos que darnos prisa- añadió.

- Pero, ¿y los demás?

- Ahora que no pueden regresar a Grecia por mar lo harán por tierra, lo que les llevará más tiempo. Los prisioneros tendrán que ir con ellos y ocuparse de sí mismos, no puedes solucionar todos sus problemas, ahora tienes los tuyos propios.

Me entregó la espada de mi padre y una bolsa con ropa y comida. Lo cogí todo con cierto esfuerzo ya que la espada por sí sola pesaba mucho para mi.

- ¿Tengo que llevar esto?- le pregunté, no iba a aguantar mucho transportando todo a cuestas.

- No, en breve os traemos un caballo princesa- dijo Aquiles sarcásticamente, luego me miró con seriedad- aquí cada uno es responsable de sus cosas, si eres tan adulta como para crear un incendio también lo eres para ocuparte de ti misma.

Fui a protestar pero ambos se pusieron en camino y empezaron a alejarse así que tuve que darme prisa para no quedarme atrás.

Eché una última mirada al campamento, me partía el corazón tener que dejar a mi pueblo allí a merced de los griegos pero si permanecía con ellos lo único que quedaba para mí allí era la muerte.

Mientras me levantaba y empezaba a caminar siguiendo a los dos hombres recordé las palabras de Héctor sobre su hermano Paris, en ese momento empezaba a comprender su reacción al huir, ¿se habría sentido tan mal como yo al hacerlo?

Ahora era yo quien se sentía como una cobarde y una traidora.


End file.
